callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Perk-a-Cola
Perk-a-Cola machines are vending machines that can be found in the Zombie levels Verrückt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, Kino der Toten, Five, Ascension, and Call of the Dead. Each drink gives the player an added perk to help them survive the zombie horde. They are also based off real Second Tier perks found in Multiplayer (Juggernog = Juggernaut, Speed Cola = Sleight of Hand etc.). The same machines spawn on fixed locations on each map, with the exception of Shi No Numa, where the Perk-a-Cola machines will randomly spawn at a spawn point. If a player is knocked down, he/she will lose all the perks they had purchased and have to buy them again. In Ascension and Call of the Dead, there are more than four Perk-a-Cola machines available for the player. However, the player can only have four at a time unless the player has four perks and they get the "Random Perk Bottle", which will give the player a fifth perk and even a sixth and seventh in Call of the Dead. thumb|402px|right Juggernog Juggernog doubles the player's health. Therefore, in order for a player to be downed, it will take 4-5 normal zombie hits or space monkey hits instead of only 2. Juggernog will also make it so that it takes 8-9 special zombie (Hellhounds and George Romero) hits to down the player instead of 4, which is very important in the later rounds as the player can get 'double-swung' a lot more often. According to the machine, it is made with real eggs. This perk costs 2500 points to buy. It is located in the German starting room of Verruckt, on the left side of Der Riese next to bouncing betties, the theater in Kino der Toten next to the bowie knife, in the war room next to the bunker in "Five" in the PM63 room in Ascension, and in Call Of The Dead at the base of the ship, to the right of the Zip Line fall point, through the doors and down the stairs. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Juggernaut. This possibly is made by egg nog. Speed Cola Speed Cola reduces the time spent reloading weapons by half. It also allows the player to put up barriers even faster, but the time between individual boards is longer to balance it out. Speed cola is considered the second best perk under Juggernog as it allows quicker reloads, but it is easily lost without Juggernog. Speed Cola costs 3000 points to buy, making it the most expensive of all Perk-a-Colas to purchase. The Speed Cola machine is located in the room between the right balcony and the kitchen in Verrückt. In Der Riese, it is located in the middle of the map next to the FG-42. In Kino der Toten, it is located in the foyer. In Five, it is located in the second hallway. In Ascension it is near Lunar Lander B. In Call of the Dead, it is located behind the lighthouse at the bottom of the Ice Slide. Speed Cola mirrors the multiplayer perk Sleight of Hand. Quick Revive Quick Revive allows the player revive other players about 4x faster. As said by the machine, it's ice cold. Quick Revive is the only Perk-a-Cola machine not based off a tier 2 perks from WAW multiplayer. It is essential in later levels when players are going to be downed incredibly often and reviving team-mates is crucial in zombie infested environments. Quick Revive costs 1500 points to buy, making it the least costly of the seven. In Verrückt, the Quick Revive machine is located in the starting room with American weapons. In Der Riese, it is located in Dr. Maxis' office. In Kino der Toten, "Five", Ascension, and Call of the Dead, it is located in the starting room. Many players have noticed that if two teammates get downed next to each other they have been able to revive them both at the same time. All in game characters comment on it tasting like fish, a reference to the vitamin supplement fish oil. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, if the person is playing solo, the Quick Revive machine is available right from the start, regardless of whether the power is on or off. It costs 500 points when playing solo. When downed in solo, the player temporailly receives the Pack-a-Punched M1911 (Mustang & Sally) while the player is downed the player will also temporarily have sleight of hand before being automatically revived by the perk. After three purchases in solo, the machine disappears. Double Tap Root Beer Double Tap Root Beer reduces the pause time between bullets fired on all weapons by about a third. As it increases rate of fire, it is the most risky as many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. On the inverse side, shooting faster only helps pump-action and bolt-action guns, which have a long pause before being able to shoot again. Shooting too fast can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like the PPSh-41, which has an extraordinary rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-A-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain increased rate of fire. This perk costs 2000 points to buy. In Der Riese, the perk machine is on the right of the bridge if the player is facing away from the Pack-A-Punch machine and is on the left balcony next to the Bouncing Betties in Verrückt. In "Five," it is located at the entrance to the the first elevator in the War Room. In Kino der Toten, it's in the alley right outside the theater exit. This perk is not available on Ascension but returns in Call of the Dead, and can be found in the back of the crashed ship near the claymores. It mirrors the multiplayer perk Double Tap. It possibly tastes like root beer Stamin-Up Stamin-Up is a perk that introduced in Ascension, in the room with the AK-74u and fire trap. It combines Lightweight with the Black Ops ''equivalent of Marathon, giving you a swift run that lasts for about 30 to 45 seconds before you slow back down. It is favored for assisting with teams during a space monkey round to help stop a perk-a-cola machine from being destroyed. It is constantly downgraded as "a useless perk that wastes 2000 points" for not really helping in fighting off zombie swarms, only running away from them. The machine resembles a juke box. It is also seen in ''Call of the Dead, its located behind the lighthouse, through the water and inside an abandoned house next to the stakeout. Although lightweight normally increases speed even when carrying an SMG or pistol, it does NOT allow the player to run any faster when carrying one of these weapons. Although it does allow the player to run at 100% speed when sprinting with anything other than an already "max-speed weapon". This perk possibly tastes like lemonade by how the characters say it is sour. PhD Flopper PhD Flopper is a perk introduced in Ascension, next to the grenades and a lunar lander. The PhD Flopper removes all damage that a player can do to themself and creates a small shockwave that damages zombies when the player dives-to-prone from a high height. It was originally intended to activate when the player went down,however this was removed. The PHD Flopper will only work when diving from high heights. Judging by the character quotes in the map, this perk appears to be made of prunes. In Call of the Dead, it is found next to a desk on the bottom floor of the lighthouse. Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri is a perk first seen in Call of the Dead and is the Zombies version of Steady Aim. The perk's icon consists of a dark grey background color with the foreground being a head in front of a set of cross-hairs. This perk changes auto-aim so that it locks onto an enemies head rather than the body, removes recoil, makes the reticle smaller and removes the need to hold one's breath when sniping. It costs 1500 points to buy and is found at the very top of the lighthouse. The characters deem it sweet-tasting possibly tastes like a cherry daquiri with lime. Cut Perks Amm-O-Matic The Amm-O-Matic is a canceled vending machine in Verruckt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese. Although it cannot be seen or used in Der Riese, there is a stairway that leads up to it. The stairway is visible on the Der Riese Map (but the player is unable to climb to the top of it), somewhere near Juggernog, but it seems that the idea was scrapped at the last second by Treyarch. Unused sound files that remain on the games disc confirm that this machine was designed to give the player a Max Ammo upon purchase. It is likely that this machine would have been expensive or could only be used a specific number of times. It is not known if it will appear in future projects. Its color is sky blue, similar to the Quick Revive machine, and its symbol resembles a bullet. Candolier Candolier is a Perk-a-Cola machine that was originally set to appear in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', but was cut from the game. Not much is known about the machine, but it is most likely going to be the same function as the perk Bandolier from ''Call of Duty 4'' and ''World at War'' by giving the player the ability to carry extra ammo. Its color is light green, and its symbol is a showing of a row of bullets, implying the idea of carrying extra ammo upon the perk being bought and used. Tufbrew Tufbrew is a cut Perk-a-Cola referenced in Ascension's game files. The name suggests the perk may have increased your strength in some other manner than Juggernog would have. Pronaide Pronaide was a cut perk in Ascension that would make the player prone faster than normal. It can be assumed it was an early predessecor to PhD Flopper. Not much else is known about the perk. Trivia *The Perk-a-Cola machines are placed at random in Shi No Numa. *If the player prones in front of a Perk-A-Cola machine in Der Riese, he will get 20-30 points for free. This only works on each Perk-A-Cola machine once, and is a little joke from Treyarch about how a quarter can sometimes be found under a vending machine. *These machines are powered by Element 115. *The Speed Cola machine shows three green bottles on the side, however when you buy one, it doesn't take one off. But this is only on WAW. *Speed Cola most likely tastes like Coca-Cola. *When the character throws the bottle away, even if the player stands in one place, the bottle doesn't appear on the ground. *If the player runs into the Perk-a-Cola machines, bottles moving around can be heard. *In Black Ops the Perk-A-Cola jingles are shortened (this is most noticeable with Quick Revive) but play the song randomly throughout the game. *In Ascension and Call of the Dead, if the player tries to buy the fifth perk while having the four perk limit, the character will groan, but a new power-up, Random Perk Bottle, allows you to have more than the limit. *In Call of the Dead, it is possible to obtain all seven perks at one time that have been featured so far, but only by using the random perk bottle. Video thumb|300px|left|All 7 Perks at once Category:Videos Category:Zombie Utilities